


Morning Light

by softeststarboy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro (Voltron), M/M, Top Lance (Voltron), they're married and in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 21:29:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17968394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Lance and Shiro spend their Valentine's Day in bed.





	Morning Light

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this fic Seki! I really hope I did your requests justice <3 Big thanks to Kitty as always!

Lance's eyes flutter open as the sunlight peeks through the cracks of their curtains, leaving gentle kisses on his golden skin. Much to Shiro's delight and dismay he somehow manages to look absolutely breathtaking mere moments after waking up. 

Shifting in the bed Lance scoots closer to Shiro, his naked body pressing right into his husband's side. After sex they don't bother getting up and getting dressed for bed, they just clean off real quick and pass out, usually leaving them to wake up a little sticky. 

“Mm, morning,” Lance sighs, stretching out to wrap his arms around Shiro's neck.

“Morning gorgeous.” Shiro presses a gentle kiss to Lance's neck. 

“Any plans for today?” 

“You know how I feel about Valentine's Day, Lance,” Shiro exhales quietly, closing his eyes and rubbing circles into Lance's bare back. 

“I know that's why I planned for us to stay in bed all day and not make some huge deal about it. Maybe we can have lazy morning sex?” Smirking he wiggles his eyebrow. 

“Lazy morning sex does sound really nice, but do you wanna know what I just thought of?” 

“Judging by that grin on your face probably something embarrassing that I did.” 

Shiro chuckles, “more like something embarrassing  _ we  _ did.” 

“So like, anything that has ever happened in our relationship?”  Lance rolls his eyes, unable to hide the grin on his face. 

“Nah, just the first time we had we had sex.” 

“Oh god, Takashi, that was so bad!” Lance whines, burying his face in Shiro's neck. 

Shiro hums, “yeah it was pretty bad, but it wasn't the worst. We just fumbled  _ a lot _ ."

“Yeah because we were both so damn nervous. I could barely even get you hard,” he grumbles, shifting slightly to lay on top of Shiro, their cocks sliding together for one glorious second. 

“Mm, that really was more on me than it was you. You looked really good that night. I was trying so hard to impress you, but I was so god damn nervous.” 

Lance adjusts himself, their cocks sliding together again, but he doesn’t seem to notice. He continues babbling on about how their first time was bad, but describes them perfectly as a couple. 

Shiro bites down on his lip, enjoying the subtle, unintentional movements from his partner. He slides his hand down his back, then further down to his ass, giving it a gentle squeeze. 

“Are you even listening to me?” Lance grumbles, folding his arms over Shiro’s chest and resting his chin on them. 

“I really am trying to, but the way you keep rubbing up against me is starting to get to me.”

“You're such a horn dog,” Lance rolls his eyes but rolls his hips into Shiro's anyway.

“It's not my fault! I have hands down  _ the _ hottest husband on earth. It's hard to keep my dick in my pants,” he chuckles, giving Lance's ass another squeeze. 

Lance hums and wraps his arms around Shiro’s neck, pulling him in close for a heated kiss.

Shiro pulls back, their breaths mingling together as he looks at his husband. “So how about that lazy morning sex?” 

“Mm, sounds perfect, babe.” 

Reaching for the lube they left on the nightstand from last night Lance sits up, his body on display for Shiro. Smirking he grabs the lube, warming it in his hand before sliding his fingers between Shiro's crack. 

“Lance,” Shiro's breath hitches. 

“We only agreed to lazy morning sex, we never said who was bottoming.” 

Shiro groans as Lance's slick fingers circle his hole, “I figured you were still ready from last night.” 

“Mm, yeah, but I never get to have my fun.” 

“So you're saying last night wasn't any fun?"

Lance grins, enjoying the reaction he gets from Shiro as his fingers slip deeper inside him, “It was great. It's always great with you, baby, but sometimes I just really wanna fuck you, too.” 

“If you want to fuck me then just do it already, Lance.” Shiro huffs, trying his best to keep his back from arching. He hasn't bottomed in a  _ long _ time. Lance's slim fingers already leaving him aching for more.

“Aw, baby are you getting a little needy?” 

“Lance, I swear if you don't fuck me right now we won't have sex again for an entire month,” Shiro says through gritted teeth, a lust-filled fire burning bright in his eyes. 

Lance chuckles, knowing Shiro would never last a month, but he doesn't keep his needy husband waiting much longer. Removing his fingers he lubes up his own dick and lines it up with Shiro's hole, teasingly pressing into him but not with enough force to actually slide inside. 

“Are you sure you're ready?” 

“ _ Lance. _ ”

Lance smirks and  _ finally _ pushes in deep and slow, forcing all the air out of his husband's lungs.

“Did you miss my cock, baby?” Sliding his hands up Shiro's thighs Lance bites his bottom lip as he slowly grinds his hips into him. 

“I did,” Shiro's voice is whiny and Lance eats it up. He loves to see his big, strong, husband falling apart underneath him. 

“You sound so good, Takashi, and you feel even better.” Lance wrap his hand around Shiro's cock, rubbing his thumb over the swollen head. 

“God, you're so fucking embarrassing,” Shiro huffs, his back arching with each powerful thrust from Lance. A rosy blush spreads over his chest and cheeks, he looks absolutely adorable. 

Lance hums, “but you still seem to be enjoying yourself, baby.” 

“The more you talk the more I remember why I never let you top.” Shiro goes to roll his eyes, but Lance ends up hitting that  _ perfect _ spot and they roll back into his head out of pure bliss and pleasure instead. 

“Right there?” 

“Right there,” Shiro confirms, his voice barely above a strangled whisper. 

Angling his hips he thrusts harder into Shiro like a man on a mission, pushing moans out of both of them as they both draw near their end. 

Shiro wraps his strong legs around Lance, his hands gripping tight at the cotton sheets as Lance coaxes his orgasm out of him. 

Lance follows shortly after, pulling out to paint his husband's stomach with his cum. 

Shiro groans, shooting a glare at the other. 

“Hey, you do it to me  _ all _ the time, you can't give me that look now.”

“Touche,” Shiro tugs Lance down on top of him, their cum mixing together on both of their stomachs, “and you always do that.” He smirks. 

Rolling his eyes Lance wraps his arms around Shiro's neck and pulls him into a sweet, loving kiss. 

“I love you, starlight, but that wasn't exactly  _ lazy  _ sex _. _ ”

“I love you too. You enjoyed yourself didn't you?” 

Shiro nods, pushing up to kiss his husband again. 

“Then that's all that matters. Happy Valentine's day, Kash.” 

“Happy Valentine's day, starlight.” 

Shiro would much rather spend the day with his lover like this than to make a huge deal out it in front of random strangers. The couple only peels themselves out of bed long enough to shower and eat before crawling back under the covers to nap the day away. 


End file.
